As an electronic device having a flexible base material, there has been disclosed a flexible substrate as in Patent Document 1.
The flexible substrate of Patent Document 1 has a structure in which copper foil is formed on the rear surface and the copper foil at a bent portion is removed. As a result, the portion from which the copper foil has been removed becomes more flexible than the surroundings, so that it can be easily bent.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-116140